Scooby Doo & Shaggy: Villains Unleashed
by JoraKeyblade
Summary: Mystery Inc reunite with their old Avatar friends at the presentation of hosting the costumes of villains they helped Batman defeat for good and some other blasts from the past!But someone is turning Avatar characters into Wolfbatman villain counterparts!
1. Prologue

**Our main Heroes**

**Scooby Doo & Shaggy: For years these goofballs have been the accidental successes of Mystery Inc. Now they want to be 'the' true heroes on purpose can just the two of them prove their worth in this caper or is it finally curtains for the gang?!**

**Fred, Velma, and Daphne**

**Joining them are.....**

**from the Avatar universe....**

**Aang the Avatar**

**The Master Waterbender Katara**

**The Master Earthbender Toph**

**The (Once Villainous and Psychotic but now) Redeemed Princess Azula**

**The Enigmatic Momo**

**The Kyoshi Warrior Suki**

**The Hyperactive Ty Lee**

**The Solemn Knife-Thrower Mai**

**The Bumbling Warrior Sokka**

**The Noble Prince Zuko(now Firelord)**

**and from the walls of Ba Sing Se.. Jin!**

**But not forever unfortunately....**

**Our Feature Presentation**

**  
Scooby Doo&Shaggy:**

**Villains Unleashed!**

**

* * *

**

Rouge's Gallery (Spoilers)

_Beware, those who enter the Monster Hive, inside your fears will come alive!_

Man-Bat+Momo= **Man-Wolfbat: **The first of the Wolfbatman villains to be brought to life. Combined with the ugly Man-Bat costume and the essence of the resent beast, Momo was enlarged into a bat with the size and powers of a pterodactyl!

Black Knight Ghost+Zuko= **The Black Knight Flame Ghost**: Honor is common between knights and Zuko. So this proved to make his powers highly increased when he was subjected to the monster-making device and fused with Mystery Inc's 'first case', the Black Knight Ghost costume. Now living a chivalry life running on honor The Black Knight Flame Ghost serves as a lieutenant to the Evil Masked Figure.

Poison Ivy+Mai= **Poison Mai-vy: **Now Poison Ivy was a dangerous force to be reckoned with until Mystery Inc finally aided Batman in bringing her down and(against her powerful will) reverted her back to normal Pamela Isley.. permanently! However, the essence of her diabolical alter-ego still remains within her costume and comes back for revenge once gaining mergement with Zuko's girlfriend Mai. Serving as another lieutenant, Poison Mai-vy is very dangerous, able to control various plants and hurl knives of various poison darts and vines, this 'plant girl' come to life is here to 'seed and ground' that "meddling dog and those kids" permanently.

Scarecrow+Jin=** Jincrow**: What happens when you combine a mad genius bent on fear and a neat, clean, kind girl bent on tea? You get Jincrow the deranged genius with black bushy/spiky hair, a short tattered green dress, bandage shoes and a stitched up mask concealing 'fear gas', and some 'fear tea' with her to boot. She is a skilled hand-to-hand fighter and can transmit her "justified fear" five ways:1.)By convincing or forcing victims to drink her 'fear tea'. 2.)Via use of her device that instantly converts tea drawn from her teapot into a gas and steaming into the faces of victims. 3.) By activating the 'fear gas' chamber within her mask. 4.) (A rather disgusting method.) The event in which Jincrow drinks her 'fear tea' (because only her mouth is immune to immediate 'fear contamination') and vomits it quickly before it goes down, shooting it at a high range! 5.) Via her created pistols that she calls 'Fear Gear Guns'! Jincrow has developed an ability even Scarecrow didn't possess: External and limited internal immunity to her own fear gas! If it gets into her she can sometimes ricochet it out right before it takes effect! Her goal in life like that of the original Scarecrow's, is to bring out the terror of even the strongest spirits, but she still serves the Evil masked Figure to perform a new "greater good"; "Eliminate that meddling hound, his doofus friend, and the those 'meddling kids' by any means necessary". "And believe me that will include fear breaking you kids down to the pathetic whelps you are!!!" She proves is proved to be quite dangerous on her own turf as seen in the event where she annexes Cobblepot Casino, turning it into a casino in which debts are paid "quite differently here". Quite different from her original form, Jin has become the formidable foe with the goals of a Scarecrow! Hey I rhymed!

Mr. Freeze+Captain Cutler's Ghost+Katara=** Mrs. Freeze**: She may have just been forcibly bonded with the original Mr. Freeze's costume but Katara Freeze gets the appearance and extra powers from that of the one seen in "The Batman" TV show. She is cold-blooded, cold-heated, and ruthless serving only the Evil Masked Figure. Because she was the second "three-way" fusion, Mrs. freeze even has the harpooning and submergence powers of Captain Cutler!

10,000 Volt Ghost+Aang=**The 10,000 Elemental Volt Ghost**: Having been combined with this 'electrifying' demon costume, Aang has become the 10,000 Elemental Volt Ghost. Now the lot of his powers are channeled into his electricity capabilites making him the most powerful(but yet not the most toughest) of the monsters.

The Skeleton Men+Catwoman & Harley Quinn+Suki & Ty Lee= **The Acrobatic Women: **The fusion of the Skeleton Men, the costumes and essences of the mysterious Catwoman and the gullible Harley Quinn, and the Kyoshi warrior leader Suki and the firenation gymnast Ty Lee has brought to life, this comical pair equipped with the cunning warrior skills of Suki and the acrobatic and chi-blocking fight techniques of Ty Lee! Also their additional abilities have granted Suki with the whip, alter-ego mind, and capabilities of(the now retired, courtesy of Scooby Doo, Shaggy and the Mystery Gang,) Catwoman and giving Ty Lee the increased strength, flexibility, and range of available actions from the once disturbed Harley Quinn! Also adding to their new evil behavior, Ty Lee and Suki were the first (reluctant) subjects of the fusion of three counterparts rather than two. The third element being the Skeleton Men therefore giving the Acrobatic Women the 'skeletal' abilities to fall apart, put themselves back together, and rearrange their bones/body parts into various forms to their disposal! Below is separate information on the two unleashed villains:

Red-Eyed Skeleton Man+Catwoman+Suki=**CatSuki:** Like the red-eyed skeleton man, CatSuki is the leader and smarter of the two. And she's tougher too; with her skeletal powers, cat-like movements, warrior moves, leadership, good looks, claw gloves and trusty whip. Don't let this cat get your tongue Scooby! Or this may be the one time where it's the cat chasing and **clawing** the dog!

Green-Eyed Skeleton Man+ Harley Quinn+Ty Lee=**Tylee Quinn: **Ty Lee shared traits with the green-eyed skeleton man and Harley Quinn: Acrobatic moves, loyalty, and not quite being the sharpest knife in the tool shed. This unfortunately, only increased the power level of her unleashed form, Tylee Quinn. A dangerous jester now paired with CatSuki! Now her chi-blocking skills have been brought to maximum allowing also highly increasing her strength,speed, and 'skeletal abilities'! "Look out, the circus really is back in town this time!"

Joker+Azula=**Jokerzula: **Like the Joker, Azula _was_ a raving and dangerous lunatic who laughed madly quite often in the end of the war in the Avatar universe. After her redemption/healing/recovery, everyone thought that was the end of that. However her dark and maniacal persona still remained deep where it was dying. Until it was brought to full power when Azula was fused with the costume and essence of Batman's greatest foe the Joker who was finally brought down and made sane thanks to Scooby Doo. It was obvious that the dark lunacy and evilness still lingered in his costume and that served to bring back Azula's insanity to the highest possible point! Now she is a female image of the homicidal clown at his worst(in the Dark Knight movie) armed with sick jokes, top strength, jet propelling flames at high speeds, and the power to generate flames more powerful than that of Ozai or even Avatar Roku! Jokerzula's intelligence, power, and toughness ranks are matched only by that of Claytoph and is second only to the Evil Masked Figure! "Anyone up for 'hot dogs'?!"

Clayface+Toph+Tar Monster=**Claytoph:** The last and most dangerous "three-way" fusion created. Stuck between the Tar monster costume and the costume and essence of Clayface, Toph was given increased intelligence and the shape-shifting and bulk abilities, and an original form similar to that of Clayface! The Tar Monster's endless spreading ability was included in the mix, also granting Claytoph with the same endless form and flexibility of the Tar Monster!Extremely clever and experienced in the art of conning and trapping, this is bulk of clay is one real earth-mover and shaker!

The Cotton Candy Glob+Sokka=**The Bar-B-Que Rib Glob: **A monster made of food and the meat-loving warrior were fused to create a monster made of meat! A skilled fighter he is. Just one great weakness... His own edibility!!


	2. Night Flight

_**Night Flight**_

It is a dark night. We see the full moon's reflection in a river. Changing to the real view, words appear:

**Keyblade Productions Presents**

**a JoraKeyblade Original Film based on Monsters Unleashed....**

Suddenly a giant bat creature swoops into view and the title appears in green gas:

_**Scooby Doo & Shaggy:**_

_**Villains Unleashed**_

The scene slowly shifts as the title disappears and more words form and disappear:

**Starring....**

**Scooby Doo & Shaggy**

**Velma**

**Fred**

**Daphne**

Suddenly the giant bat comes into view taking views on a deep dive as more opening credits come and go:

**Also casting.....**

**Avatar Aang**

**Azula**

We are taken on a ride through the city:

**Toph**

**Firelord Zuko**

The bat crature now takes us to the train tracks:

**Momo**

**Katara**

We narrowly avoid getting hit by a train and are swooped through the alleyways:

**Ty Lee**

**Mai**

**Jin**

We arrive at a museum:

**Sokka**

The bat creature crashes into a secret vent out of sight.

**...and Kyoshi Warrior Suki**

Now our story begins.


End file.
